legendofthegalacticheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomiyama Takashi
富山敬　Tomomiya Takashi was born on October 31st, 1938 and dies on September 25, 1995.　He had a long carreer as an both an actor and a voice actor, appearing in in TV anime, OVAs, movie anime, puppetry, games, movies, international TV, TV dramas, radio and record CDs. Tomomiya was the voice behind the character of Yang Wenli in the main Legend of Galactic Heroes OVA. Major Filmography Tomomiya was extremely active in the industry, providing voice-work for countless projects from 1963 to 1990. Anime 1963 *Tetsujin 28 (his first TV cartoon) *Astro Boy (the first animated film)(Sultan) 1965 *Papii planet boy 1966 *Planetary Mask(Haiku) 1967 *Golden Bat *Green forest etc.(Dad) *Mach GoGoGo, 1967 edition (sub) *Princess Knight 1968 *One animal(Jiro East) *Star of the Giants(Oota Kouzi, and many appeared Haruhiko Ranch) ※ The third-generation ranch Haruhiko *City of Receipt and appropriation Sabu(Sabu), the first ※ *Dokachin(Dr. Notenpanku) *Humanoid Monster Bem *Naughty Detective Group(Suteyan) 1969 *Attack No.1 *男一匹bully(Togawa Mankiti) *Tiger Mask(Date Naoto/'Tiger Mask') *Ninja Gaiden-style Kamui(Shirou) ※ episode 4 *Achoo Great Satan *Moomin *Kung six law codes tear(tear six law codes) 1970 *Unkind granny *Masaru Masaru redneck *Insect hatches orphan story(bee toothpick) 19 story ※, 21 stories *Bakuhatsu Goro(Hisamatsu Hiroshi) *Tomorrow's Joe pilot film(length Yabuki) 1971 *Hans Christian Andersen *Obake no Q Taro New *Marvelous Melmo(Shikaku) *Lupin III (TV Series 1)(a mandala dragon) ※ Episode 6 1972 *Gatchaman(Father Alan Meckel) Episode 81 ※, about 96 *Mock oak(Chikaro monkey) *Moonlight Mask who love justice(Weasels) ※ Episode 9 *Mazinger Z(Hazime Makoto) ※ Episode 12 1973 *Samurai Giants(Ban Bamba) *Colobockle Adventure(thick Jison example) about 25 ※ *Mikuroido S(Rubiboshi) ※ episode 4 *Chuck Rocky Mountain Mouse(red fox) *Wansa kun(bear) 1974 *Space Battleship Yamato(ancient binary) *Judo Sanka *Gael Do根性(Samurai triangle Ouzi rook) Episode 143 ※, about 174 *First human Gyatoruzu *Backfist polymer fracture(guest character, appearance and narration in many notice.) 1975 *Bakabon original genius(the man who tricked the cat like a dog) *Adventures of Gamba(Kusha gas) *Time Bokan(narrator) *Dog of Flanders(Claude) *UFO Robo Grendizer(Daisuke宇門/'Duke Freed') *The Adventures of Maya Bee(ladybug) *La Seine stars(Milan) 1976 *Candy (Teryusu G · Granchester) *Visits to my mother three thousand miles(Mario) *Blocker Legion IV Machine(Andrew Norton), about 35 ※ 1977 *Attack Tomorrow!(Fuwa,narrator) *Arrow Emblem Hawk of the Grand Prix(Department of roaring hawks) *Homeless child(Jean Crow) ※ episode 8 *Jettamarusu(ham and eggs) *Baseball enthusiast poetry(Department of National Ball) *Yatterman(narrator, cajoled pigs, pigs compliment, pigs grief, action prediction mechanism, or what I Dabu, the other amazing trio) *Planet Robo Danguard A(Zyou Tetsuharu / Jet Joe) Episode 26 ※, about 27 1978 *Space Battleship Yamato2 (advanced ancient) *SF Saiyuki Sutajinga(Jogo services) 1979 *Animated Adventures of Marco Polo travel(Marco Polo) *Space Battleship Yamato The New Voyage(ancient binary) *SF Saiyuki Sutajinga II (Sir Jogo) *813 mystery thief Lupin (Lenormand) Year 1979 ※ TV Special *The ☆ Ultraman(Hikari Super Division) *Zendaman(narrator, pigs coax, glass Chorus, Tommy Yamake others) *Invincible Steel Man 3 Daitarn(Anton Commander) Episode 34 ※ 1980 *Space Battleship Yamato III(advanced ancient) *Space Emperor God Sigma(Department of platform fight) *Time Patrol Otasukeman(narrator, instructor, Tommy bamboo bush doctor, pigs cajoled other ski gag) *Astro Boy (the second animated film)(detective Sherlock Homespun) *Mysterious Journey of Nils(Rex) 1981 *Good morning! Spank(Fujinami) *Legendary horror horror! Frankenstein *Sanshiro Sugata(Natsume Kinnosuke) Year 1981 ※ TV Special *Bremen 4 Angels in Hell(Largo) *Bokura manga story Tokiwa (Taro Akira Ishimori) Year 1981 ※ TV Special *Yattodetaman(narrator, reporter whispers, others Yamake Tommy) 1982 *Asari-chan(sardine Hamano / Papa) *Scientific Rescue Team Techno(Eric Jones) *Ippatsuman reversal(nine speed AUD / Ippatsuman, reporters whispering, pig) *Miyamoto Takezou boy *Peter rushed Mon *Akurobanchi Makyo Densetsu(Alta) *Arcadia of My Youth tracked SSX(Tochiro Daisen) 1983 *Itadakiman(narrator, when pigs, birds Oshakan others Daikyo kun) *Island Pure serendipity story colleagues(Chancellor Dolph) *Nine(Karasawa Susumu) **Nine declared two lover (Karasawa Susumu) *Many Dream Tour Meme(Charles Darwin) ※ Episode 2 *Miyuki(Kashima Yasuzirou) ※ Episode 18 *Redijojii(Viscount Burns) 1984 *Galactic Patrol PJ(Maestro) *Garratt Super Robot Force(Real de Hahhera emperor) *Final Nine (Karasawa Susumu) *Yume Senshi Wingman(Hazime Takashi北倉/ Kitakura) 1985 *Urusei Yatsura(from Space Invaders), about 167 ※ *Gegege third film (male rats) *Three Kingdoms(Komei Zhuge Liang) 1986 *Princess Anmitsu(Hiraga Gennai, head) *Oh! Family(Anderson, Wilfred / Papa) *2100 Bodapuranetto galaxy survey(Subaru) *Soaring Heroes Kingdoms II (Komei Zhuge Liang) *Youth Anime Complete(Shoichi, et Toshi Taro) *Aidorupasuteruyumi Magic(Dan Gil Hanazono) *Maison Ikkoku(Iioka Cabaret manager) 1987 *Animal Anime Around the World in 80 Days(Rigaudon) *Remake of the green forest etc. (Dad) used as the voice of the old ※ *☆ Kimagure Orange Road(Kasuga Takashi) 1988 *Take it! Anpanman(SL Man (original), old-time) *Watts, Michael E(Michael) 1989 *Blue Blink(Henry) *Jungle Emperor Leo (New)(ham and eggs) 1990 *Old hag(Yoshio) *Transmission mechanism swordsman Musashi Road(Bokuden) *Shinobu Tsutae party to cease caching example(River Road break-even) *Chibi Maruko-chan first stage(built Sakura Yuu, Makoto Taro Honami) *Heisei Tensai Bakabon(kun Yokota) ※ Episode 13 1991 *I and my two Lotte(Parufi Ludwich) 1992 *Flower Witch Mary Bell(Ford Jr. look suite) 1995 *Phase 2 Chibi Maruko Chan (Finance Sakura Yuu(original) OVAs *Idol Defense Force Hummingbird(President Yashima) ※ first *Ys(Gemma filter) *Come Urutoramangurafiti! Ultra countries(Narrator) *Area 88(Mickey Simon) *Gall(Ekuzanon) *Patlabor *Legend of Galactic Heroes (Yang Wenli) *Visions Senki Leda (Lingham) *Demon Blade Sengoku Kitan transfer (進之) *Samurai biographies Hissatsuman blast boy (narration, reporter) *Time Bokan royal Restoration (narrator, reporter whispered, Tommy Yamaha, King reversal, pigs, one Yatta FZ) *DRAGON'S HEAVEN (Dine Hermé) *Final Fantasy (Hashim) *Fairy King (Kufurin) *Raidingubin (Inspector Percy) *Licca-chanSeries (Pierre Kayama / Papa Africa) **Licca-chan Fushigi Yunia strange story **Licca mysterious magical ring　 **Sunday Licca Licca　 **Journey to wildcats star Licca Licca　 *Robot Carnival Kitan Meizi trick Aki Aya - Episode 6 - San Domingo who wound invasion Department (Miyoshi) Anime Movies 1970 *Space Battleship Yamato series (ancient binary) **Space Battleship Yamato **Space Battleship Yamato: Farewell Warriors of Love *Galaxy Express 999(Tochiro Daisen) *Majingashirizu (Daisuke宇門/'Duke Freed') **Grendizer Getter Robo G Great Mazinger Kessen! Large sea creature **UFO Robo Grendizer vs. Great Mazinger 1980 *Asari-chan Ai no Marchen Shojo(sardine Hamano / Papa) *Space Battleship Yamato series (ancient binary) **Space Battleship Yamato The New Voyage **Be Forever Yamato **Final Yamato *M7.8 Urutoramankizzu Joyful companion star(Mazur) *Good luck! Tabuchi-kun!(Full Sawa) ※ The modelHurusawa Kenshi *Kimagure Orange Road ☆ each piece (except the New Kimagure Orange Road ☆) (Kasuga Takashi) *Farewell Andromeda Galaxy Express 999 terminal(Myauda) *Works Gegege no Kitaro Movie 4 (male rats) **Gegege no Kitaro **Gegege no Kitaro The Great Yokai War　 **Gegege no Kitaro Youkai strongest army? Japanese landing!　 **Gegege Clash! Specter of another dimension of insurgency *Visions Senki Leda(Lingham) *Golgo 13(Robert Dawson) *Nineof each piece (Karasawa Susumu) *Mysterious Journey of Nils(Rex) *Maison Ikkoku Final(Iioka) *Arcadia of My Youth(Ooyama Toshio,Tochiro Daisen) 1990 *APO APO 90-minute game of a World Giant Baba(the mailman) Posthumous virtually ※. *Hitoshi black cloud ambitions Crayon(Jokoman Hieru) *Chibi Maruko Chanseries (Sakura Yuu Collection) **Ohno you and Sugiyama **My favorite song *Pictures of our work area Chinpui(Kobiuri) *Totoi(Cyprian) *NINKU - Shinobu Sky -(Assistant fake wind) *The Rose of VersaillesMovie (Hans Axel von Fersen) *Take it! Anpanman Movie 3 pieces **Take it! Anpanman Joyful colleagues (Mann SL) **Take it! Nosshi dinosaur Anpanman - Adventure (SL man, dragon wings)　 **Take it! Yuu Rei Anpanman Ship Defeat! (SL man) Puppets *Apple Pop(Daddy Chippo) Fuji ※ [Hirake! PONKIKKIin a corner] *Thunderbird　 **Thunderbirds Movie(Brains) ※ Video Version **Thunderbird Six(Brains) ※ Video Version　 *Story purine purine(t t, Gatten) Games Arcade Game *Space Battleship Yamato(ancient binary) *Mazinger Z (Dyukufurido) PC Engine *Yamato (ancient binary) *L-DIS (display el) (narration, other mechanical enemies) PC-FX *The Point of No Return INNOCENT-TEAM-(enhancer Cronos) Super Nintendo *Chibi Maruko Chan: Mezase! South Island!(built Sakura Yuu) Neo Geo *Maruko Deluxe Quiz Chibi Maruko-chan(Sakura Yuu Collection) PlayStation 2 *Slotter UP Core 3愉打! Doronjo Omakase(coax pig, pig grief) Starring ※ Library Nintendo DS *Action picture called the storm Crayon Shin-Chan Cinema Land of Kachinkogachinko!(Jokoman Hieru) Movies *Eddie Murphywork **Trading Places　 **Beverly Hills Cop *Steve Martintitles **Father of Bride **My Buruhebun *Martin Sheenworks **Wall Street **Dead zone **The Final Countdown *Untouchables(Wallace / Charlie Martin Smith) ※ Fuji version *Yellow Submarine(Ringo Starr) *West Side Story(ICE) version of television broadcasting in 1979 ※ *Aliens(Burke), TV Asahi edition ※ *Escape to Victory *Jurassic Park(Dr. Grant /Sam Neill) *Short Circuit(Newton Crosby /Steve Guttenbagu) *NTV edition Star Trek series (Mr. Kato/George Takei) **Star Trek **Star Trek II The Wrath of Khan　　 **Star Trek III The Search for Spock　　 *Spaceballs(Dark Helmet /Rick Moranis) *Dave (assistant Alan Reed) *The Poseidon Adventure(James Martin /Red Buttons) *The Final Countdown(Lasky) *Peri *Home Alone 2(Harry) *Police Academy(Proctor) *Illusion of urban warfare(Buranpikku /Alan Bates) *Mr.BOO!Series (Sam Hui) *Enter the Dragon(Lee /Bruce Lee) *Hunt for Red October! (Jack Ryan/Alec Baldwin) Video ※ / DVD Edition *Rain Man(Raymond /Dustin Hoffman) *Duck Adventures Naughty Dreams(Donald Duck) *Golgo 13 Kowloon Neck(1977,Touei) police officers Hong Kong and other hotel page International TV *Greatest American Hero(Ralph Hinkley/William cut) *Flowers stewardess *Battlestar Galactica　(Lt. Starbuck) *Star Trek(Mr. Kato/George Takei) ※ ~ Season 3 Part 2 *LA Law lawyers seven (Arnold Becker) *Winnie the Pooh(Rabbit) ※ first *Sherlock Holmes - "Napoleon's six"(Beppo Chikorrini) *Jim HensonHour (Jim Henson) *Starsky & Hutch(Pine Hyoro) *A suicide fellow team(Kureijimonki /Dwight Schultz)　 *Bugs Bunny stage of Bucchigiri(Bugs Bunny) ※Mitsubishi RVRalso appointed CM *Batman(Mad Hatter / Jervis stitching) ※ first *Family Ties (Steve Keaton / Michael Gross) *Great Detectives Poirot(Captain Arthur Hastings /Human - - Fraser) TV Drama *Vampires(narrator notice) *Chibira kun(Kingdom Nekoronda A soldier's voice and the voice of monitoring Robottogegebobo) *Straight Judo(TV presenter) Radio *Crossover Eleven *Jockey BCL Record CD *Roman Tomiyama Takashi (King Records: Out of print) *Ryou Saburou Series(Judith Butler, Rodnina) *Paradise Talent (Ippatsuman / nine speed Australia) Reverse was in charge of music IppatsumanYamamoto Masayuki's 2007 album. Mourn the death of Toyama reverse! 3C were sung at the third new theme song, died in 2006, the narrationTakashi Hiroshi鈴置with that voice was used in the interlude. Others *Our funny family I(politely corner facilitator for foreign residents in Japan,Dave Spectordubbed) *Kuizudabi(the answer) *Travel Magazine (narrated by making foreign travel program) *TV mother and child picture bookThe Magic Flute (NHK Educational TV) *Jurassic Park The Ride(Mayor of control) *Viva! Animarubeibi (narration,broadcast centerdistribution program) *Video Famimaga(Narrator) *Let's play with Mommy! Pan Ping-Pong(Dolls: Cat Bucha) *A good laugh! Special edition *McDonald's(CM ofDonald McDonald's voice, from the late 1980s to early 1970s) Category:Important People Category:Legend of Galactic Heroes Category:Voice Actors